To be honest, it sucked
by crystalwolf06
Summary: Slightly AU story in which Ginny remembers how it started, Hermione wonders why is ended, and I wonder where the hell I get this stuff.
1. how it began, chaper 1

****

"To be honest, it sucked." -Chapter One

Author's Note: Hello all, welcome to 2bhis! This is Hr/G femslash so if you don't like the couple, leave now or send me well-written flames. 2bhis is in Ginny's POV to start, but I'll probably switch to Hermione's later; I'm not used to first person, I normally write in third. Oh well. Enjoy...

Warning: Read at your own risk like a normal person; mindless flames are just that, mindless.

****

Note on Common Courtesy: If you take the time to review, go that extra three inches and review!

later, -crystalwolf06 [a.k.a. Leather-Winged Angel]

*-*-*-

__

Everyone gets confused about some things sometimes right? It's normal isn't it? People say so... But they only believe while it isn't personal. I believed it, until I was the one with the confusion. Confusion over what you may ask? Confusion over my best friend, Hermione Granger. My name is Ginny Weasley, and this is my messed up life... 

*^*^*^*

It started back in 3rd year I guess, with the Yule Ball. That night, Hermione just looked so beautiful... Everyone knew it, but I doubted that the other girls thought she looked as heavenly as I thought she did. My brothers did, they told me so, but I'm not one of my brothers. I'm not supposed to think that way. Not that that's very fair, but life isn't fair, so I have to deal with it.

You see, growing up with six older brothers, it was drilled into my head that girls are pretty and guys are cool, before I knew any better. I grew up with stolen issues of _Play Wizard_ and _Sacharissa's Secret_ (the Wizarding World's version of _PlayBoy and Victoria's Secret_). Not with looking at guys and drooling over them, but with looking at **girls **and drooling over **them**. Like I said, it was drilled into me before I knew any better.

So, when I went to Hogwarts, I couldn't really relate to the other girls in my dorm. The guys in my year, sure, but I knew I couldn't. Everyone would think I was gay or something. Quidditch I got away with, there were tons of girls who were into it... Not the other stuff, like the magazines, they were out of the question. To be honest, it sucked. I only knew how to be a guy, and I couldn't, so I had to try and learn to be a girl.

That's why I liked Hermione so much, as a friend, because she was a girl I could relate to, and could hang with. She was into books, so was I. Magazines got old, Quidditch got boring; I needed something to do right? So I read, and Hermione gave me muggle books to read too. I loved them. She showed me muggle magazines, I loved them too. Anything she gave me was special, because they were gifts from someone who cared and didn't have to.

As we got older though, things changed. In my third year the Yule Ball happened. I got to go because Neville Longbottom asked me to. So I went, and I spent most of the night watching the other girls. I did like guys and all, I killed myself over Harry even, but I found girls more interesting to watch. Guys hide their emotions so much, they were no fun to watch, but girls were. I watched Cho Chang, but she seemed too artificial. I watched Lavender Brown and her group, but they were too girly and prissy. I watched Fleur... Something-or-other from one of the visiting schools, she was _too_ pretty!

Then I saw Hermione dancing with Victor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker. She looked like an angel in her dress robes... I couldn't take my eyes off her for the rest of the night. Not a lot of people could. After the Ball I gave Neville a kiss on the cheek and retreated to my dorm. As I expected all of my dorm mates were still out somewhere with their dates. I didn't expect them back until the morning. 

I settled down and changed into my pajamas. Another thing I got from my brothers, not that other girls don't do it too but... Anyway, I sleep in a tee shirt and an old pair of my brother Charlie's boxers. They were a Christmas present that he never got around to wearing, so they became mine. I don't blame him for not wearing them; they're pink and have hearts and puppies on them. I love them though. I mean, what girl can resist hearts and puppies after all? Plus they're a really wicked silk and cotton mix, real expensive. After a few years I stopped wearing a huge tee and started wearing a little strap thing... Like I know what it's called.

So, I'm in bed and settling down to get some sleep and somebody knocks on the door of my dorm. Having no clue who it could be, as my dorm mates never knock, I got up and opened the door. To my surprise Hermione was standing there. I stared at her for a second, suddenly remembering how beautiful she looked, then I noticed that her dress robes were messed up and she was crying. I pulled her into my dorm without a word and locked the door on impulse, honest. I didn't purposely lock myself up with the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, by my standards, really I didn't. At least, I didn't consciously. I think.

Anyway, I pulled Hermione in and locked the door. I led her over to my bed, the second from the door, and sat her down on it. She was crying into her hands now, I didn't really know what to do. After a few seconds of the only sound in the room being Hermione's cries, I lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Hermione," I said, "what happened?" She just shook her head and kept crying. I sighed and lowered my hand. Hermione sniffed and broke into fresh tears. 

I was frozen; I had no clue what to do. Hermione moved closer to me and nestled herself in my arms, I put them around her and hugged her for all I was worth. She kept crying and I found myself whispering soothing words and rubbing her back slightly. After a while she stopped crying and just sniffled a bit, but she didn't move away from me. I was still kind of stiff, but I had loosened up and laid my head on Hermione's. She moved closer and I felt her cool tear-stained cheek against my mostly bare shoulder.

I knew I was blushing a bit, I couldn't help it, I really hoped Hermione didn't notice. I don't think she ever did. She sighed a bit and hugged me. It was then that I noticed how we were sitting. At some point Hermione and not only slipped her arms around me, but she had climbed into my lap, or maybe I had put her there, I couldn't remember. Then I heard her whisper something.

"Thank you Ginny, I owe you one," She lifted her head and looked me in the eye. She smiled and I smiled back, feebly though. She didn't notice, she just leaned closer. I stayed still; she pressed her forehead to mine. I was frozen again. "I really owe you, but, could you do me a favor?" She backed up, out of my lap, almost out of my arms.

"S-sure Hermione, anything," I took me a second to find my voice. 

"Please don't tell anyone, I don't like people seeing my vulnerable side," I nodded dumbly.

"No problem Hermione, but, could you tell me what happened?" She grimaced.

"Not what Ginny, who."

"Who then?" I moved closer to her and placed my hand over hers.

"Victor," Hermione shuddered a bit and I squeezed her hand slightly, she squeezed back. "He tried to hurt me, I ran. End of story." She definitely looked vulnerable right then.

"Oh Hermione... I'm so sorry... Did anyone see?" She shook her head. I had no clue where these words were coming from, but they worked. "Here, let me help you out of those robes, you can stay here for the night. My dorm mates will be out all night, so we'll be alone." I'm not sure what possessed me to say that, but it was said. Hermione nodded and allowed me to lead her to the bathroom. I helped her out of her robes and lent her some of my new clothes that were still too big for me to wear. 

I had always found it funny that my folks bought me new stuff that was too big while my old stuff still fit, but I guess it worked out because by the time my old clothes were too small, my new stuff fit. In any case, my new stuff fit Hermione just fine, really well actually, and soon we were sitting on my bed again, this time with Hermione dressed the same as I, in purple dino boxers though, another hand-me-down Christmas present, this pair from Bill.

Hermione was just finishing up combing her hair. It was wet because she had washed out the potion that made it all sleek and shiny. It would be back to being bushy once it dried, but it looked really nice while it was wet. After she finished combing her hair Hermione turned to me, I was already back under my covers.

"Hey Ginny, would you mind if I slept with you? I know it sounds silly, but I'm afraid Victor will try to find me, and if he looks here I'd feel better if I was right there with you," the only part I digested was that she wanted to sleep with me. I knew she didn't mean it literally, but I nodded all the same. I was just being a good friend. "Thanks Gin, I owe you two now," She smiled and I smiled back. She crawled up and snuggled in beside me. We both drifted off, and thankfully Hermione had remembered to close the curtains to my bed...

****

I woke up to the feeling of soft lips on my temple. Hermione's lips. I woke up as Hermione left my dorm, she was still dressed in my boxers and shirt, but I didn't mind, I knew she'd return them. The fact that Hermione had kissed me... I can't even describe how I felt just then... I sighed and got up to get ready for the day. My mind wandered to Hermione all day, I couldn't help it. I guess I was in denial, but I wouldn't even consider the fact that I may have been falling for Hermione. I was straight, end of story, even if I was wrong...

****

A few days later I was in the Library working on a Herbology report when Hermione came running into the Library. I watched her scan the worktables quickly, probably for Harry and Ron, and then she saw me. Hermione ran over to me and sat down next to me, panting. A few people had been watching, but a few glares later they all had resumed their business. When Hermione had caught her breath, and I was satisfied that no one was looking over at us I said, "Hey Hermione, are you ok?" Hermione nodded and looked around anxiously. 

"Yah, I'm fine Gin. Sorry for rushing in like that, I needed to find Harry or Ron," she paused, "or you - of course -."

"It's ok Hermione." She seemed a bit embarrassed that she hadn't thought of looking for me until the boys were no where to be found and I was. "What's up?"

"It's Victor... He... tried to hurt me again..." Hermione looked frightened for a moment and glanced around once more.

"He what?! The nerve of that guy!" Hermione shushed me and I shut up. I ground my teeth to keep from yelling again. "Tell me."

Hermione sighed and nodded. Taking in a shaky breath she began to relate her story in a half-whisper. "I was walking out to the grounds, to sit over by the Lake and read," I nodded, we read out there together sometimes, "You said you had work so I went out alone. Victor came over and sat by me. I tried to ignore him but he keep trying to touch me. I told him to leave me alone and he refused. I tried to run and then he grabbed me. I-I cursed him and ran. I couldn't find the guys, and then I found you..."

Hermione stopped and restrained herself from crying. I stood and collected my books. Quietly I said, "Come on Herms, lets go up to the Tower, after you calm down a bit we have to go and see Dumbledore, or at least McGon-"

"NO!" Hermione leapt up. "We can't!"

"Hermione! Calm down," I dragged her out of the Library and up to Gryffindor Tower. "Now, why can't we tell the Headmaster?!"

Hermione shook with suppressed tears and said, "Victor yelled after me that if I told anyone he'd... Well, he said he'd..." Hermione tried to tell me but failed.

"What 'Mione, he said he'd what?" Hermione shook her head violently and threw herself into my arms. I blessed my housemates for being elsewhere, as I was sure I must have been blushing badly right then. "What, that he'd hurt you?" Hermione shook her head again and mumbled against my shoulder.

"You... He yelled after me how he always saw you hanging around me... He said he'd hurt you if I told..." I was stunned... Was I really that obvious?

"He won't hurt me Hermione. I have brothers you know, and Harry, plus I can normally hold my own in a fight," Hermione chuckled and smiled at me.

"I know..."

I cut her off before she could say 'but', "Great, off to Dumbledore's office then!" She seemed about to object, but thought better of it and followed me to the Headmaster's office.


	2. how it began, chapter 2

****

Author's Note: Hey all, here's chapter 2 of 2bhis, enjoy. **One note**: Chapter 2 starts off in Ginny's POV, but I switch POV's in this chapter. I do tell you when though.

Warning: Read at your own risk like a normal person; mindless flames are just that, mindless.

****

Note on Common Courtesy: If you take the time to read, go that extra three inches and review.

Thanks to Noelle Andrews for reviewing.

later, -crystalwolf06

*-*-*-

I half-dragged Hermione up to Dumbledore's office only to find that he wasn't there. After over ten minutes of begging Hermione convinced me to quit waiting for him and go back to the Tower. I complied and we headed back. I hadn't dropped Hermione's hand, and she hadn't dropped mine. Actually, she was clutching it tightly, and looked about nervously ever now and then.

I thought over how much Krum seemed to be scaring Hermione. I was furious, and I knew I had to keep my distance from him, otherwise I'd flatten him. I've been able to beat up Percy, no hard feat, for years. But I could knock the Twins and Ron around too, so I knew Krum was lunchmeat if I got to him.

We reached the Tower, Hermione dropped my hand when we were coming into sight of the Portrait Hole; I tried not to let it bother me. We waved to the guys in the Common Room and I followed Hermione up the Girls' Dorm stairs. She kept going past both our rooms. I followed silently. She didn't seem to notice I was still with her. She walked over to one of the old Prefect rooms. The Prefects' rooms were remodeled recently, and this room was no longer in use. 

Hermione whispered a charm and the door unlocked itself. She walked in and held the door open for me. I followed her in thinking, "Well, so much for her not remembering I was here..." She closed the door behind me, and my heart and stomach fluttered when I heard the lock turn. She collapsed into an armchair and beaconed for me to take a seat.

"Hope you don't mind coming up here with me Gin, I come up here to think sometimes." I nodded at her and smiled.

"Nope, don't mind at all 'Mione." She smiled back. I took a seat on the couch next to her chair and lay down. She looked over at me for a second, then started up the fire. The chilly room was soon cozy. I looked out the window and saw that it was quite late. "Hey, I think we're missing dinner..." Hermione looked over, she followed my gaze out the window.

"It is pretty dark... Well, we can always sneak down to the kitchens later right?" I nodded absentmindedly and continued to look out the window. It was mid January now. It started to snow quietly. My thoughts drifted and I fell asleep. Hermione was drifting off in her chair when I closed my eyes. We both slept peacefully for a while.

**

A few hours later I half-woke when I felt something, or more accurately someone, warm beside me. I instinctively rolled on my side, my arm draped over the warm body next to mine. I felt warm breath on my neck, and I heard someone yawn. Hermione's sleepy voice reached my ears. "Gin... I was cold in my chair, the fire's gone out. Can I stay here?" I nodded and wrapped Hermione in my arms. She snuggled closer to me and we both drifted off again... 

**

I woke up and stretched, I was alone. I looked around quickly, we were still in the old Prefect room, but Hermione was in her chair, and looked to be sound asleep. I looked down at the couch I was on. It wasn't big enough for two. "A dream... It was a bloody dream!" I screamed in my head. I felt burning tears spring to my eyes, but still I denied to even consider what my heart was realizing to be the truth. I had fallen, hard, and landed, harder, for Hermione. I was in love. I cried myself back to sleep.

{End Ginny's POV}

______________________________________________________________________________

{Hermione's POV}

I sat in my chair and sighed. I listened to the silence of the room around me. I thought I heard Ginny crying, but the sound quickly faded, so I chalked it up to my over-active imagination. Not hard to do. Damn thing was over-active anyway, but where Ginny was concerned... Gah...

I shook my head and gazed into the dying fire. I had woken up a few minutes ago because I was cold. I looked over at Ginny again, I smiled a bit and conjured up a blanket for her, and one for myself. Ginny was shivering a bit, but stopped and cuddled under her new blanket. I chuckled and did the same. I watched the fire die for a bit longer, then muttered a spell under my breath, restoring the fire to a soft blaze. The room warmed up again, and I drifted back off.

*****

I woke up and yawned. I looked over and saw that Ginny was still asleep. "Damn, it's still the middle of the night..." I thought, looking down at my watch. "Only 2:45, well..." I paused, wondering what had woken me. I fire was still going, and Gin was fast asleep... Suddenly my stomach growled rather loudly. "Oh," I laughed. "That's why..."

"Hey, Gin..." I got up and knelt down beside her. I shook her shoulder. She mumbled a bit, then started to wake up. "Hey sleepyhead, time to go get dinner." She glared at me and stubbornly pulled her blanket back over her head. "Oh no you don't!" I grabbed the blanket and pulled. We fought for a bit, but in the end I won, sort of. I pulled the blanket off of Ginny, but she didn't let go. I was still kneeling beside her, and I pulled her right off the couch with her blanket, which she was still clutching stubbornly.

Ginny landed in my lap awkwardly. She accidentally elbowed me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I doubled over for a minute or so, Ginny's head nestled under my chin as I got my breath back. When I sat back up Ginny's eyes were flickering shut again. I chuckled and watched her slip back into dreamland. I rolled my eyes and picked Ginny up. With minimal trouble I got her back under her blanket on the couch. I smiled at her sleeping form and shook my head.

Deciding I'd let Ginny sleep, go get some food for us, and just let her eat when she woke up, I turned and picked up my wand. Halfway to the door I turned and looked back at Ginny. I walked back to her and knelt down again. I bent my head close to hers, seriously doubting she could hear me but not caring, and whispered softly into her ear. "I'll be back in a little while Ginny, I'm going to get us some food." With that I started to get up, but paused. Ginny **was** still sound asleep, there was no way she could hear me or anything... With that thought in mind I leaned down again and kissed her lightly on the cheek. I got up quickly and left for the kitchens, wondering what in the world had possessed me to do that...

*****

I got down to the kitchens and looked around for the House Elves. Dobby came over and bowed to me. "What can Dobby help Miss Hermione with?" I smiled kindly at him.

"Some dinner please, for two..." Dobby smiled mischievously at me.

"Miss Hermione has a guest does she? Dobby understands miss, Dobby will not tell anyone!" Dobby ran off before I could reply. Something in his tone had made me blush and glare after him. 

"He thinks I have a date or something..." I blushed more, not really knowing why, and continued to glare after him. Dobby returned a few minutes later carrying a tray with food and drinks. "Hey Dobby, I don't have a date or anything... Ginny and I were up late talking, you know -girl stuff- and we fell asleep. I just came to get us some food because we missed dinner..." I lied, Dobby nodded quickly.

"Oh, of course Miss. Dobby is sorry, Dobby assumed -"

"Oh, it's fine Dobby." I smiled at him and he relaxed.

"Well, come on, show Dobby where to bring this too... It is too heavy for Miss Hermione, Dobby is carrying it for you miss." Dobby refused when I offered just to carry it myself. I sighed and led him up to the old Prefect room.

****

"In here Dobby, best be quiet though. Ginny was asleep when I left..." I opened the door and let Dobby in, Ginny was still sound asleep.

"This is the old Prefect room yes? Dobby has not been in here for some time." Dobby set his tray of food down and bowed low to me. "Good night Miss."

"Goodnight Dobby, thanks." Dobby nodded and left. I looked over at Gin after Dobby left...

{End Hermione's POV}

______________________________________________________________________________

{Third Person, Dobby's view of things}

Dobby stood outside the door and looked back into the room. He felt awkward watching Hermione without her knowing, but something was bothering the little House Elf. When Dobby had assumed that Hermione had a boy waiting for her upstairs, and commented on it, she had blushed rather badly. Normally Dobby would have thought nothing of it, but Dobby knew Ginny very well.

The young Gryffindor often came down to the kitchens lately, rather than eating dinner with the school. Dobby knew she was lonely, and he knew she was not like most girls. Dobby watched silently as Hermione looked over at Ginny and smiled softly and affectionately. Dobby frowned. Hermione knelt beside Ginny's sleeping form and brushed some of her red hair back from her face. Dobby bit back a small gasp as Hermione leaned down and kissed Ginny's cheek lightly.

Dobby closed the door noiselessly and scurried back to the kitchens. Dobby had a feeling that Miss Hermione may as well have had a boy waiting upstairs for her, even if she didn't realize it yet...

{End 3rd Person}

______________________________________________________________________________

{First Person: Hermione's POV}

I looked down at Ginny face and brushed some of her hair back from her cheek. I leaned down and kissed her face again. I sat back on my heels and sighed. I didn't know why I had done that again, or the first time at all... I thought over what Dobby had said, and why it had made me blush like it had... It wasn't as though I liked Ginny or anything, and Dobby hadn't really meant anything by his words. 

I sighed again and shook my head. I'd worry about it later. I got up and sat back down in my chair. I ate some of the food Dobby had brought up, then placed a warming charm on it, so it wouldn't be cold later on, when Ginny woke up and ate some. I curled back up in my chair and drifted back off to sleep.

****

"Hermione? ... " I stirred. I opened my eyes sleepily and looked around. I saw Ginny looking over at me from her couch.

"Yah?" I replied, yawning. Ginny relaxed a bit. The fire had gone out again, leaving the room dark, but I could see Ginny in the silvery moonlight. "What's wrong?" 

"I thought I heard somebody moving around, but I looked over and you were asleep. Oh, I woke you up didn't I? Sorry..." I shook my head at Ginny's apologetic face.

"No worries Gin. You probably just heard a House Elf or something... Just go back to -" Suddenly I was cut off as a hand covered my mouth roughly. Knowing instantly who it must be I struggled as best I could and tried to bite Victor's hand. I could smell the bitter scent of alcohol on him, he must have been up late partying with the other students from Drumstrang. 

Ginny was up in an instant and ran over to us. She tripped over her blanket for a moment as Victor lifted me out of my chair and dragged me to the door. He paused to get his wand, but Ginny pounced. Barely missing me, she tackled Victor off of me and wrestled him to the floor. They fought for a few minutes, but Ginny caught Victor in the stomach and then the eye, knocking him out. 

She stood over his body, catching her breath, then dove back down. I grabbed Gin and pulled her back. "No! Ginny, stop! He's out cold, he can't hurt me!" Ginny knocked me off but didn't attack Victor again. She turned to me.

"We're reporting Krum. Right. Now." I'd never heard Ginny's voice so cold and angry before. I nodded and followed her out of the room and down to Dumbledore's office. Ginny knocked loudly on the wall near the entrance to the Headmaster's office for a few minutes. The sun was beginning to rise in the distance when, after a few minutes, Snape came over to us.

"What is the meaning of this? It's barely dawn!" Snape stopped short when Ginny turned her steely gaze on him, I didn't blame him for looking slightly scared.

"Victor Krum attacked us. We were up in the abandoned Prefect room in Gryffindor Tower. We had been up there talking and fell asleep. He got in somehow and attacked Hermione. I fought back. He's up in the Prefect room unconscious right now. Take as many points from Gryffindor as you like Professor, just get that scumbag far away from us." Snape nodded and told us to wait there while he rounded up the other Professors. We nodded and I shivered. Ginny was still shaking with anger...

"Gin? Are you ok?" I asked carefully, I really didn't need Ginny to take her temper out on me at the moment. She looked over at me and visibly relaxed.

"Yah, I'm fine Herms, just pissed off is all. Are you ok?" Practically in the blink of an eye Ginny's disposition turned from furious to concerned. I nodded and smiled over at her.

"Yes, thanks to you I am." I thought Ginny blushed a bit at that, but I chalked it up again, to my over-active imagination. 


	3. how it began, chapter 3

****

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter of 2bhis. Thanks to all who have reviewed, I appreciate it.

Warning: Read at your own risk like a normal person.

****

Note on Common Courtesy: You take time to read right? Then why not take the time to review as well, it's only three more inches

later, -cwolfy

*_*_*_

{Ginny's POV}

The next day Hermione and I were called to Dumbledore's office after classes. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was continuing without any interruptions, but Krum did had to explain away all the bruises and cuts I gave him. That made my day a bit better, that and Hermione seemed much more relaxed. We met up after our last classes of the day and headed back up to Dumbledore's office.

Snape was waiting for us when we got up to the entrance to the Headmaster's office. He turned without a word and muttered the password as we came into earshot. I didn't catch what he said. Without turning back he said, "Follow me." I looked to Hermione, who nodded, and we followed Snape up a spiral staircase that had been concealed behind the walls a moment ago.

Dumbledore's office was amazing as always, but before I could take in my surroundings completely, I was thrown back into rage. Standing beside his own Headmaster, was Krum. I growled audibly and Krum turned. Seeing me he paled, but, lucky arse, he was spared. Hermione chose that moment to place her hand on my shoulder and whisper in my ear, "Leave him Ginny. He's not worth it. Plus, we very well may be in enough trouble as is." 

I nodded reluctantly as Dumbledore and the foreign Headmaster turned towards us. "Severus? These are the students who were attacked by Mr. Krum, and attacked him in return... Respectively of course." Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes were alight with laughter when he looked at me. Though he hid it well, the old man seemed proud of me for taking Krum down. Professor Snape nodded.

"Yes Headmaster. These two _claimed_ that Krum attacked him-" Snape had stressed the word claim, and before Hermione could stop me, I interjected.

"_Claimed_! Are you nuts! Headmaster, you can see the bruises on Hermione's arm from where that, that - ... Well, where **he** grabbed her!" I growled at Krum again, forcing myself not to curse him out, and pointed to Hermione's arm. The bruises were obvious. She blushed and looked away, right at me, and glared. I blushed and lowered my head. "Sorry, I'll, ah, try to keep my temper in check. S-sorry for interrupting you Professor..." I nodded slightly to Snape, he returned the gesture and continued as if nothing had happened.

"As you can see, Miss Granger's bruises are solid evidence that _someone_ did attack her. Some of Krum's friends did account for him being drunk and talking about _getting_ Miss Granger for _refusing_ him..." He paused and glared maliciously at Krum for a moment. I bit back a smirk. "So, I see no reason to assume that the girls have made a false claim here." Dumbledore nodded.

"Have you anything to say in defense of your student?" The foreign Headmaster stayed silent. He seemed to be fighting to find something to say in Krum's defense, but found nothing. Dumbledore turned to the basta... I mean Krum, himself. "And you? Anything in your own defense?" Krum grunted, but otherwise remained silent. Dumbledore stayed silent for a moment as well. 

"Albus Sir, if I may... Please, do what you wish with the boy after the Tournament, but until then..." He paused when I snorted. I couldn't help it, him calling Krum a boy. I shifted nervously under his gaze. He turned to the Headmaster again and continued. "Let him stay in the Tournament. There is no one else to take his place. He's disgraced us enough, please, keep this private." My jaw dropped in unison with Hermione and Snape's. The lot of us could not believe that Dumbledore had not dismissed Krum and his good-for-nothing Headmaster for that comment. That suggestion.

However, what came next was even harder to swallow. "Of course Mister Krum will remain in the Tournament. I cannot remove him from it. After it is over I will discuss his dues for what he has done, and what he tried to do. The two of you are dismissed. I would like a word with Professor Snape and the girls." Krum nodded along with his, again, **good-for-nothing** Headmaster, and left. The three of us turned to our own Headmaster in disbelief.

{End Ginny's POV}

______________________________________________________________________________

{Snape's POV}

I stuttered in disbelief at Dumbledore. I could not believe this. Of all the ludicrous things the Headmaster had done, this topped all. However, I assumed he had good reason for it, so I silenced myself and gave Albus my attention. Beside me, Miss Weasley was fuming. If not for Miss Granger's restraining hand upon her arm, I was sure the young redhead would have attacked the Headmaster - verbally if not physically. Albus seemed lost in the papers before him, so I allowed my thoughts to wander momentarily to the students next to me.

Virginia "Ginny" Weasley had always been a rather timid child. During her first year at Hogwarts she had been possessed by the memory of Tom Riddle, Voldemort's former self. She was still small and petite, and still boasted "Weasley red" hair. However, over the years, she mahogany eyes had begun to seek solitude. With little friends, but good grades, she had struggled through her second and now third years at school.

Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch, was the smartest student in the castle since Tom Riddle himself. Her brushy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes hid a lonesome and self-conscious girl. Also without many friends, and the best friend to Ginny's older brother Ron, Hermione had been a good friend to Ginny. Now, in her forth year, Hermione was withdrawing slightly from her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, for the company of the reclusive Ginny.

All this I knew from mere observation. I also knew, merely from curious observations, that Miss Weasley acted similarly around Miss Granger as Ron Weasley did. Ron, I knew, had a terrible crush on his friend, and it seemed crazy that Ginny would also have affections for her. "Though," I thought, looking over to the girls. "Stranger things have happened in this castle..." I stopped my meandering thoughts as Miss Granger spoke up.

{End Snape's POV}

______________________________________________________________________________

{Dumbledore's POV}

I looked up as Hermione spoke. "Professor? You said you wanted a word with us Sir?" I nodded. I had spent the last few minutes trying to decide what to say. 

"Yes, of course. Now, I know that the three of you may be angry with my decision. However, it is mine to make, and I stand by it. I cannot disrupt the Tri-Wizard Tournament, as much as I would like to. The Founders of Hogwarts started the Tournament and, believe it or not, stopping it is beyond my powers as Headmaster. I would most certainly have preferred to stop Mister Krum from continuing as his school's champion, however, I cannot.

"Once the Tournament is over, I will decide what to do with him. Is that acceptable to you?" I watched as Hermione nodded, Severus thought over it a moment and Ginny looked away. Severus nodded after a moment of consideration. Ginny Weasley did not. "Miss Weasley?" She looked up, and what I saw in her eyes startled me. In her eyes I saw anger, fury even, towards Krum; fear and concern for Hermione; some lingering embarrassment due to her earlier outburst; and something else. I did not see any willingness to comply with my decision. 

"All of you may go." Severus and Hermione looked confused for a moment, for Ginny had not said she accepted my choice. However, Ginny herself merely stared me down. Hermione tugged her arm uncertainly, and Ginny followed the older girl out. Severus remained.

"A word Headmaster?" He asked.

"Of course Severus. I must ask you, have you noticed a change in Miss Weasley's behavior around Miss Granger?" Severus smirked.

"Not a change Sir, a slightly troubling consistency." My confusion must have shown, because Severus elaborated. "I have noticed for some time now, Miss Weasley's behavior around Miss Granger. It is slightly troubling Sir, because Miss Weasley's behavior is quite similar to her brother Ron's." I nodded.

"And Ron Weasley is known to have a 'crush' on Hermione." Severus nodded. "Well, please do continue your observations of the students Severus, the information you may discover most always proves to be very entertaining." With a smile and a nod, Severus took this as his dismissal and left my office. "Hmm... Slightly troubling behavior indeed..."

{End Dumbledore's POV}

______________________________________________________________________________

{Hermione's POV}

Ginny and I walked back to Gryffindor Tower in shock. Neither of us could believe what Dumbledore had done. I accepted it, but Ginny had not. I was also surprised that Dumbledore let us leave without Ginny telling him that she accepted his decision as well. I had a feeling that she didn't accept it at all. I came back to earth as Ginny spoke. "Nuts he is! Off his nut that one! I can't believe he's done this! Krum's going to think he got away clean and do something else! I just know it!" I rolled my eyes for a moment.

"Ginny, calm down! Dumbledore did the best he could!" I turned to Ginny, who stood a few paces behind me. She looked furious. "Ginny?" She turned away, silent. I thought I saw her blush a bit, and she calmed down.

"No. He could have dome something more. He could have given Krum his 'sentence' now, but still postponed it until after the Tournament."

"He didn't though? Did he?" We both turned. 

"What do you mean Professor Snape?" I said softly. There had been an obvious meaning behind his words. Ginny nodded, wanting to know as well.

"As Headmaster, Dumbledore cannot sanction fights. However, if they are kept out of his knowledge..." He shrugged and walked off. I quickly decided I did not like the gleam in Ginny's eyes.

"Yah... I'll deal out my own judgment to that son of a -"

"Ginny!" I put my hand over Ginny's mouth quickly. "You will do no such thing! Listen to me, please. You stopped Krum, remember? He tried to hurt me again and you protected me. He can't hurt me anymore. Snape's going to have our backs now. I don't know why, but he seems to want to help.

"And you. You protected me before, and if Krum tries to lay a finger on me again you'll be right there to stop him! Right?" I had dropped my hand to Ginny's shoulder. With my other hand holding her other shoulder I made her look at me. She nodded and was most definitely blushing now. Why? I had no clue, but she was none-the-less. "Good."

"I'm sorry Hermione... I'm sorry for losing my temper so much. I've just been so mad at Krum for hurting you, for scaring you like he did. I was worried about you. I'm sorry..." Ginny trailed off and looked away. Without thinking I pulled Ginny into a tight hug. She was stunned for a moment, then hugged me back.

"It's ok Ginny. I'm so glad you were there to protect me." I pulled back and kissed Ginny's cheek affectionately. "Everybody needs somebody to look out for them right?" Ginny nodded again, cheeks pink. I smiled at her and we continued back up to the Tower, side by side. I had no clue what, yet again, had possessed me to kiss Ginny, but that wasn't what was really bothering me. What was bugging me was Ginny's reactions. To my words, my hug, my kiss. To anything I said to her lately, anytime I laid my hand on her arm, comfortingly, or in a friendly or restraining manner. 

Whenever I said or did something like that, Ginny dropped her eyes and blushed pink. Now, something like that coming from Ron I could have understood. After all, Ron liked me. Even from Harry, I would have gotten it, Harry was a **guy**. But not from Ginny... I didn't get it, not at all...


	4. how it began, chapter 4

****

Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. Hope this chapter is as good as the rest.

Warning: Read at your own risk like a normal human being.

****

Note on Common Courtesy: If you take the time to read, go that extra three inches and review.

later, -cwolfy

*_*_*_

{Ginny POV}

A few days later, on Saturday, I found Hermione out on the grounds after lunch. The uncharacteristically warm weather of the past few days had melted the lingering snow from Christmas. Hermione was sitting down by the Lake, like always. I went over to her saying, "Hey Herms, what's up?" and sat down next to her. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Oh, not much Gin. You?" She said as I returned her smile.

"Same..." I trailed off as Krum approached us. He smiled at Hermione, and glared at me. I glared right back.

"Hullo Herm-own-ninny. How are you?" I growled at him. Stupid idiot couldn't even say Hermione's name! Herm nudged me with her elbow, I shut up.

"I'm fine Victor. Not to be rude, but, what do you want?" I smirked. Even since we were called into Dumbledore's office and all, Hermione had been more short tempered with Krum. He faked a smile at her harsh words.

"To say hullo. I vanted to say that I am sorry for hurting you. It vos vrong." He smiled again, thinking all was to be forgiven. Bull. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You bet your sorry arse it was wrong Victor. You tried to hurt me, and you succeeded. Not as much as you would have hoped, but oh well. Get out of my sight." I wanted to hug her. I couldn't believe she'd just said all that. Krum couldn't either.

"Vou vill be sorry Herm-own-ninny! I am not done vit you vet!" I growled and leapt up as Krum sprang for Hermione. Krum caught me in the eye and I went down, backwards onto Hermione's lap. I struggled up and ran at Krum, but he was ready for me this time.

{End Ginny's POV}

______________________________________________________________________________

{Hermione's POV}

I sat, frozen, as Ginny struggled out of my lap and ran at Victor. He was ready for her, and caught her hard in the stomach. Ginny was bent over his arm, winded for a moment. I started to get out my wand, to end this before Ginny was really hurt, but she recovered. She flipped herself over Krum's arm and landed, pulling him with her. She flipped him to the ground and kneed him in the stomach. Pinning him with her legs she punched him repeatedly. He did get a few hits in edgewise, but was battered and unconscious by the time Snape arrived. 

He smirked when he saw us and walked over to me. "Call her off," he said shortly. I was confused for a moment, but then I realized what he meant. I seemed to be the only one who could control Ginny when she lost her temper like this. I nodded and stepped forward. 

"Ginny? Stop it. That's enough." Ginny stopped and looked up at me, sweating. She was still winded and breathing heavily. "I'm safe now, you're done." She nodded and stood. She finally noticed Professor Snape and nodded to him. He nodded in return.

"Good, now, I will deal with him," Snape said, pointing to Krum. "You girls go back to Gryffindor Tower, I don't want anyone to think you were involved here." We nodded and left. Ginny was silent the whole way back up to the Tower. We snuck into the Common room and I lead Ginny back up to the old Prefect room. Once there, I sat back down in my chair and Gin laid down on her couch.

"Are you ok Ginny?" I asked worriedly, Ginny still hadn't spoken a word. She nodded. "Here, let me heal you up, Krum gave you a nasty cut above your eye." It was true, blood was running into Ginny's right eye, and her left was black. That and a cracked lip made Ginny look worse off then she was, but I was still concerned. She nodded again and sat up. I frowned.

"Still not a word out of her..." I thought as I sat next to Ginny on her couch. I told her to stay still, that my spells may hurt a bit, and she nodded again. I frowned more and leaned in to inspect her injuries before healing them. I wiped some of the blood from Ginny's eye with the corner of my shirtsleeve. Ginny stayed still, eyes closed in pain. I ran my finger over her busted lip, wiping the blood away. Ginny shivered slightly.

"Are you hurt anywhere else Ginny?" She nodded. My frown deepened. I healed her cuts and black eye, then leaned in again. I saw no other visible cuts or bruises. I looked at Ginny confusedly. "Where else?" Ginny opened her robes and lifted her shirt. She stomach was one big bruise. I gasped.

"Krum has big hands," Ginny muttered. I nodded then. I thought back to when Krum had winded Ginny, he had caught her right in the stomach. I placed my hand on Ginny bruised stomach softly. 

"Oh Ginny... I'm so sorry..." Ginny flinched slightly at my gentle touch, then relaxed again. I looked into her eyes, my own sad tears welling up quickly. Ginny wasn't about to cry or anything, but I saw the pain in her eyes.

"Why? Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." I nodded.

"I know, but you were fighting for me..." I healed Ginny stomach as best I could and helped her lie down again. "Here, just rest a bit Gin. You'll feel better soon." I didn't notice then, but my hand was still on Ginny's stomach. Ginny nodded and let out a soft moan of pain. I frowned again and put my other hand on Ginny's sweaty forehead. "You okay love?" Ginny's forehead creased slightly, then she nodded. I looked at her disbelievingly. She sighed softly.

"It hurts." I frowned even more. "A lot," she curled up slightly. I was really worried, I'd never really tended to anyone who had been hurt like Ginny had... It was then that I noticed my hand was still on Ginny's stomach. When Ginny had curled up she had curled right around my hand. I blushed a bit and carefully pulled my hand away, at least, I tried to. 

When I started to move my hand away Ginny curled more tightly around it. "No," she said hoarsely. I looked down at her, confused. She blushed and stuttered out, "You're hand is cool. It feels good... Please don't move it..." She looked pleadingly up at me. I smiled faintly and nodded. 

"Ok, my hand will stay where it is, for now." Ginny smiled thankfully at me and nodded. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead back into my palm. I smiled more genuinely and laughed a bit. I stroked Ginny's forehead and sighed. I needed to get Ginny up to Madame Pomfrey. She was hurt badly in her stomach, and my spells weren't helping. I still had one more spell to try... It would put Ginny to sleep, but I didn't think she'd mind. 

"Hermione?" Ginny looked up at me through sleepy eyelids. I nodded.

"Yah?"

"Can you put me to sleep... I'm really tired... And my stomach still really hurts..."

"Yes... I have one more spell... It should help your stomach, and it'll put you right to sleep." Ginny smiled at me. I smiled back and turned to reach for my wand. I started to pull my wand hand off of Ginny's forehead, but she whimpered and pressed her head back into my hand. I looked down at her, smiling wryly. "Either I keep my hand on your forehead or a I get my wand and put you to sleep." Ginny looked at the floor stubbornly for a moment, then nodded.

I grabbed my wand and quickly said two spells, one to heal Ginny and put her to sleep, and the other to widen the couch. I said that one on a whim and sat down on the edge of the expanded couch. Ginny was already drifting off. "Gin, you want me to stay here with you?" I asked her, leaning down to say it into her ear. She shivered slightly and nodded.

"Could you?" She whispered. I nodded and lay down beside her. I heard Ginny gasp slightly; I laughed.

{End Hermione's POV}

______________________________________________________________________________

{Ginny's POV}

I gasped quietly as I felt Hermione's warm body against mine, my dream from a few weeks ago springing into my mind. She just laughed and put her arm under my neck. Her left arm was still under my shirt. I uncurled, releasing her hand, and snuggled against her. Hermione put her arm around me, pulling me closer. I bit down another gasp and settled myself comfortably. Hermione nestled my head underneath her chin, and I playfully dug my face into her chest. I felt and heard her laugh and wind both her arms more tightly around me.

"Sleep tight love," I heard her murmur, sounding quite sleepy herself. I blushed, she called me 'love' again. I knew she didn't, couldn't, mean anything by it...

I nodded and whispered back anyway, "I will Hermione."

{End Ginny's POV}

*****

{Snape's POV}

I dragged Krum up to the infirmary, left him with the nurse, and headed to Dumbledore's office. I was fuming, though I think I hid it quite well. I muttered the password and entered the Headmaster's office. "Professor Dumbledore?" Dumbledore looked up from his desk and nodded to me.

"Yes Severus. What is the matter?" He blinked owlishly.

"Krum attacked Hermione Granger again. Well, he attempted to at least. Ginny Weasley stopped him again, but barely this time. If I had not arrived to help... I do not want to think about what could have happened. There must be something more you can do Professor!" Albus held up a hand, silencing my tirade.

"I can do no more. I wish I could! However... Perhaps I can do one more thing... A magical restraining order?" He looked back to his papers briefly, then back up at me. "What do you think?"

"I will ask Miss Granger if she believes that necessary." I turned to leave.

"Have you noticed anything strange about the fact that Miss Weasley, a small thirteen-year-old girl, can take down a full grown Bulgarian seeker?" I stopped.

"Not a thing Headmaster." I left without another word.

{End Snape's POV}

______________________________________________________________________________

{Hermione's POV}

I woke up a few hours later, around dinner time. I found that Ginny's stomach was mostly healed and she seemed fine. Actually, when I woke up Ginny was cuddled in my arms, with a smile on her face. The smile on my own face faded into a frown. "Strange... She seems so happy..." I stroked a bit of Ginny's hair back from her freckled face. "So happy... Here in my arms..." I was puzzled. I couldn't understand it.

Even if Ginny was attracted to girls at all... "Why me?" I blinked in confusion and sighed. I shook my head. I definitely did not understand it. "What could make me so appealing to her?" I sighed again and frowned more deeply. At that moment, Ginny decided to wake up.

"Mmm.. Herms?" Ginny looked up at me, confused for a moment. Then she seemed to remember what happened earlier and curled back up in my arms. "What time is it?" She mumbled into my shirt. I checked my watch.

"Ten minutes till dinner... We ought to get up...." I didn't really want to.. But I was hungry... Ginny nodded.

"Yah... But, can't we just skip dinner again, go down to the kitchens again?" I blushed a bit, remembering Dobby's words suddenly.

"Um.. Yah, we can. You can go back to sleep if you want to..." Ginny nodded again.

"Great." She was back asleep in seconds. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. A while later I thought I heard knocking on the door, but ignored it and buried my face in Ginny's auburn hair. I had no intentions of getting up what-so-ever.


End file.
